


Home is Family, Not a Place

by Currently_Obsessed



Series: Where the Heart Lies [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Matt Holt has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Past Relationship(s), Past Shiro/Matt Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt Swears Like a Sailor, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Zarkon is a bugger dick than usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Obsessed/pseuds/Currently_Obsessed
Summary: After finding out about that Matt Holt, Samuel Holt, and Eric Kogane were still alive and found by the mysterious group known as the Blade of Marmora, the Paladins of Voltron venture with Keith's newly found sister, Ki'a to go and rescue them. But with everything else that they do, everything goes to shit.Sequel to Where the Heart Lies. Read that first before you read this.





	1. Pidge to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY NOW YOU CAN READ!

Pidge's PoV:

"What?" My voice cracks as I speak to Keith's Galra mother, Kalle. The make-shift room carved into the cave seemed to tilt and sway. My family was still alive? The family I did everything to find?

I wasn't even the ones to find them! It was some one else! Damn it! Fucking damn it! I was supposed to, not someone who didn't even fucking know them!

"Pidge?" Ka'liel, the young Altean boy I sat next edition to, asked. I fell and landed on my handshoulder and knees. He was at my sides at an instant. "Pidge! Are you alright!?" He was clearly worried. His violet eyes looked into mine. 

"I'm fine," I said. But in reality, I didn't know if I was.

Kalle and Shiro were at my sides now too. "We need to go! Now!" I said looking up at Shiro. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"I know, we will be leaving soon. But let's finish helping here. Ifor they are with this group, the Blade of Marmora, they should be safe. One of their members helped me escape. They are good people," He said.

Kalle looked at him. "You know of this resistance group? Who helped you?" She asked. Shiro helped me up before answering. 

"Ulaz," Shiro said, literally picking me up off the ground. Kalle nodded. She must have known this Ulaz if she reacted with just a simple nod.

"He is a good man, him and Thace," She said as Shiro walked towards the exit. "Take her to your ship. I would go with you to save your family and mine, but I need to stay with my people. But I will have Ki'a go with you to help. She is an amazing fighters as well as leader. She will be of some use to you on your mission," Kalle said to me. 

I nodded. "Okay, so where are these Blade of Marmora members that have my family?" I asked. 

She looked at Shiro them back at me. "I'll give Allura the coordinates to their location, and give them a gpheads up on your arrival, so you need not to worry, young Paladin," She said with a familial smile. "Just save your family and bring me my husband and mate," She said. She kissed my forehead and batted my cheek before heading back inside the cave. 

Shiro carried me towards the ship now. I sighed. "My legs work you know," I said. Shiro pursed his lips. 

"Your legs literally just gave out on you, so I wouldn't trust it at the moment," He said.

"Hmpf," I pouted, crossing my arms. He smiled now. Be it a tight one, it was still a smile. 

"Just go to the Bridge of the ship and wait for us, okay?" He said. "I'll go get the others and the coordinates and we can leave as soon as everything is ready," He said setting new down finally close to the door to the Bridge. "I'll be right back okay?" I nodded and walked the rest of the way to where he told me.

* * *

I sat in my chair on my laptop waiting for everyone to finally get here. I was trying my best to ignore Coran's babbling, but it was getting harder and harder.

"You'renot even listening, number 5!" He said looking from his control area.

"Sorry, I'm too worried about my brother and father. We are so close to finally saving them!" I said, typing as fast as I could.

"You don't need to worry! We are going to get them back!" He said with a cheery smile. I returned it with a tight one.

"I know, but I'm still worried," I said. He nodded and turned back around. 

Finally the door behind me hissed open and every walked in. Allura took the helm and brought up her holoscreens. She typed away, putting the coordinates into the ship. "Coran, start the main thrusters and begin the launch sequence," She instructed.

"Right away, Princess!" He brought up his own screams and began typing as well. 

The ship started to shake slightly as the engines started up.

"Don't worry, Green Paladin," Ki'a said to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "We'll save them," her purple eyes locked on mine. I nodded. She was in her Fae form at the moment.

"Okay, thank you," I said, giving her a small smile.

I sat in silence as the rest of the Paladins started performing tasks that Princess Allura was giving out. I put my laptop to much side and pulled my legs up to my chest.

The ship finally started to lift off of the Planets surface. Everyone except Allura and Coran finally took their seats and buckled in as the ship started shaking with turbulence as we left the planet's atmosphere. As soon as we left the atmosphere, Allura and Coran created a wormhole and we flew right through it.

* * *

On the other side was a small plates that looked like it was supposed to be a moon. But it had no solar system to orbit in. No sun, no planet. Just this sad little moon alone in space. 

There was a small ship that looked like no other ship we've come across so far. It was large but clearly meant more for cargo than fighting. Unless that was just a ruse to hide who they truly were. I smiled. I counderstand almost feel my brothers arms around me.

I smiled. I even leaned forward in my seat as if I could get closer to them. My heart started to race and my eyes watered. 

"Everyone to their lions, we will go down and greet these Blade of Marmora members," Shiro said as he stood. I unbuckled and literally ran to the elevator leading to my zip line. I jumped onto the zip line, willing it to go faster. I let go only when I reached the bottom where my speeder sat waiting for me. 

I drove it as fast as I dared and reached my Lion. There she gleamedin the artificial lighting. She instantly lowered her head and opened her jaw for me. I ran inside and made it to my cockpit. I zipped forward, towards the controls send waited for my hanger door to open. 

"QUIZNAK!" I heard the princess yell through my comm that was built into my helmet. "Galra have found us!"

_Fuck!_


	2. Fight for Family

Pidge's PoV:

"QUIZNAK!" Allura yelled through my comm built into my helmet. "Galra have found us!" 

And she was right. A large Galra ship came into view on the other side of the moon. It must have had a cloaking device on the ship to be able to hide like that from us. 

"Focus on the Fleet before anything else!" Shiro said, ever the leader. "Form Voltron!"

"Right!" We all answered. I flew Green and thought of Voltron. We worked in sync now. My lion shifted, it's arms, legs and tail retracting into her body so that I could become the left arm of Voltron.

Once Voltron was formed, we finally faced the Ship. "Pidge, form shield. Keith, form sword!" Shiro ordered.

We did as we were told as we charged the fleet. Many of their smaller canons shot at us. I made sure that the ones that actually hit us, hit the shield. The others didn't even get close to us. Keith took the sword and cut deep not the ships side, a line of red, yellow and orange explosions followed suit.

"Good job Keith, keep it up," Shiro praised.

"Thanks," I could hear Keith's smirk in his voice.

"KEITH, THREE O'CLOCK! FIGHTER PILOT!" Lance yelled. We all maneuvered to slice the small Galra Fighter jet in half. It exploded moments later.

"Thanks Lance!" Keith said. 

We fought many more Fighter jets after that. And they just seemed to keep coming. After a while we noticed that the Blade of Marmora ship was actually fighting with us. 

I smirked at the thought of maybe Matt was piloting, or even shooting the lasers at the enemy ships.

He was smart, much smarter than me. He was the one who taught me how to hack. He taught me coding and binary. 

And my dad, I hoped he was fighting for his damn life. 

This just fueled me to fight harder. "We need to take out the ion canon before it attacks the Castle," Shiro said. "Hunk, form Canon!" 

"Roger!" The swords disappeared and was replaced by Hunk's yellow canon. We aimed it at the ion canon and fired. But it his a partical barrier. 

"Fucking hell!" I yelled as we fired again.

"Language," Shiro chided.

I was too pissed to truly listen so I instantly yelled, "Fucking heck!"

I heard Hunk's laughter. I had once done the same thing at the Garrison to Iverson. And since Lance wasn't there to cover my mouth, it had gotten me in trouble.

We focused on the ion canon, while the Marmora ship covered us while we attacked the partical barrier. 

It shouldn't be able to hold much longer with how powerful our canon was. And as if on cue, the Barrier broke down and our next shot hit the actual Canon, knocking to the side, most likely making unusable for the time being.

"Alright!" Lance cheered. 

"Don't celebrate just yet, #3!" Coran said through the comms. "The main fleet and several Fighter jets are still functional and the Blade of Marmora is barely holding them at bay! Finish off the main fleet and go help our new allies!"

"You heard Coran, let's go!" Shiro said.

We formed the sword again and slashed deeply at the ship again. We dodged more of its smaller canons, but took a few minor hits.

More deep cuts and those canons were now unusable. I noticed rhat the Marmora ship had taken out the rest of the small fighter jets and the main fleet was now retreating.

"Should we go after it?" Lance asked.

"No, let it leave, it may come back in the future, but they will know the strength of Voltron," Shiro said. "Let's just greet your family Pidge." We broke apart and landed on the lone moon, just as the Marmora ship touched down as well. 

I made sure my full mask was activated do I didn't die in the vacuum of space and got out of my lion, way too eager.

Several figures in purple and charcoal black uniforms with masks stepped out. I could tell from the height difference who was the Galra and who were the humans. 

One of the humans, the shortest of the bunch, walked towards me. He placed his gloved hands on either side of my face and the outer mask lifted to reveal his face. There was a thin transparent helmet similar to the one I wore. Tears racing down his face. He was too thin now. His eyes sunk in slightly. Clearly malnourished. 

"Katie?" He asked. 

"Matt," I whispered. 

His armed wrapped around me like a vice. I could feel him shaking with each sob that broke from his through.

"Thank God your alive," He said. 

I pulled away and looked at him. "Let's go back to the Castle. I'm sure the princess would want to meet you all," I said.

"Katie?" I heard my father's voice ask. I looked over his shoulder and saw him standing there.

"Daddy!" I called out and ran into his arms. I moved faster because of the weaker gravity. "Daddy, I'm so glad your alive," I sobbed into his neck. 

"Shh, baby, I've got you," He cooed. He looked up at my team. "See, I was right. I knew that you'd have your own crew someday. That you'd fly to worlds so far, we couldn't even imagine how far. That you'd do something so great that the whole universe will stand up and take notice," I smiled. He was right. "Have you been eating the space peas the Garrison provided?" He asked.

"This isn't a Garrison mission, dad. I joined the Garrison, but under a false identity because I may have been caught sneaking in and hacking their video feeds. Several times. And got banned. For life," I said sheepishly. He just laughed.

"That's my girl. Always searching for the truth," He said, pulling me back in for a hug.

"Let's head in," I said, leading them to my lion. I saw the Galra had already been let to another lion. 

I gently took off and landed in my lions hanger. We made our way to the Bridge to greet everyone. I clung to both my brother and fathers arm as we stepped the the door. 

But as soon as they saw Shiro, they stopped. "Shiro?" Matt whispered. 

Shiro looked up at him. Matt took off running, nearly pulling my arm out of its socket. And right before my eyes, I saw Matt literally jump into Shiro's arms and lock lips with him.

"What? The? Fuck!?"


End file.
